Memory
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Bagi Jakurai, iblis yang ditemuinya cukup menarik. Bagi Riou, manusia yang menyapanya tergolong unik. /Jakurai x fem!Riou / KnY!AU / spin-off dari fic Home


**_Hypnosis Microphone © _****King Records**

Kimetsu no Yaiba Alternate Universe

demonslayer!Jakurai x demon!fem!Riou

Spin off/Sekuel **Home **(demon!Jyuto x demonslayer!Jiro) -tidak perlu baca Home karena isi cerita tidak terlalu berkesinambungan-

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1｡)

Jinguuji Jakurai pertama kali bertemu dengan eksistensi iblis yang menarik perhatiannya di malam kedua bulan purnama. Saat itu Jakurai memergokinya tengah mencari sesuatu. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah senapan rifle. Surai oranyenya terpotong sangat pendek seperti potongan pria. Mungkin saat menjadi manusia, iblis itu adalah seorang pejuang wanita yang sangat tangguh, meski ukuran dadanya terlihat sangat tidak normal. Atau bisa dikatakan, cukup besar.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Jakurai ditenggelamkan dalam pesona bola mata sejernih langit tanpa awan milik Riou. Seluruh keinginan bertempur Jakurai menguap. Tangan yang sempat bertengger di pedang nichirin yang menggantung di pinggang diturunkan.

"Aku mencari seseorang."

"Sebuah mangsa?"

"Bukan. Temanku."

Suaranya sangat merdu memanjakan telinga Jakurai yang tertutup surai panjang sewarna lavender.

Jakurai bercerita bahwa ia juga baru saja kehilangan temannya. Anehnya, Riou mau mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Sayang sekali dia diracun rekan kami sendiri hanya karena ia menjalin hubungan dengan iblis."

Riou mendadak terkejut. Seketika ia menyadari. Ia mengungkap bahwa iblis yang menjalin hubungan dengan pemburu iblis itu adalah teman yang dicarinya. Riou spontan memasang kuda-kuda, moncong riflenya telah terarah pada Jakurai dalam sekejab.

"Kalian membunuh Jyuto."

Di tengah amarah dan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi itu, Jakurai menangkap duka yang tersirat di netra Riou.

Jakurai mulai paham kenapa Jiro sampai terpikat dengan iblis. Tidak semua iblis menjijikkan. Beberapa dari mereka justru menawan.

"Bukan aku. Aku turut berduka."

Jakurai terang-terangan mengaku tertarik pada sang iblis. Dan entah karena suasana hatinya sedang sedih karena baru kehilangan teman atau karena tergiur rasa penasaran, Riou bersedia berdamai dengan Jakurai.

* * *

(2｡)

"Apa kau tidak takut berakhir seperti temanmu?" Riou bertanya pada Jakurai yang sibuk menikmati dango.

"Aku seorang dokter. Aku bisa tahu jika ada kandungan racun di makanan atau minumanku."

"Bagaimana kalau kau dibunuh dengan cara lain?"

"Busujima-san." Jakurai tersenyum. "Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku tahu kau kuat. Apa kau bersedia untuk melindungiku jika aku memintanya? Tentu aku juga akan melindungimu."

Busujima Mason Riou, seumur hidupnya sejak menjadi iblis, tidak pernah mendapat kata-kata seperti itu dari seorang manusia. Ternyata manusia adalah makhluk yang unik. Ia kini sedikit tahu kenapa kedua teman dekatnya rela berteman dengan manusia. Meski nyawa keduanya sama-sama direnggut oleh makhluk yang sama.

* * *

(3｡)

Pada dasarnya Riou bukanlah orang yang akan ingkar janji. Ia membantai nyaris semua pemburu iblis yang hendak membunuh Jakurai karena ketahuan berteman dengannya. Namun, atas permintaan Jakurai, tidak ada satu pun pemburu iblis yang sampai terbunuh. Tidak ada peluru yang dimuntahkan riflenya. Jakurai sendiri tengah tergolek lemah akibat tubuhnya yang sempat disetrum oleh alat yang dibawa salah satu pemburu iblis.

"Cukup, Busujima-san. Aku tidak bisa melihat kawanku terus berguguran. Bawa aku pergi dari sini."

Riou menurut. Jakurai digendong di punggungnya. Dibawa pergi ke pedalaman hutan. Kemudian didudukkan di sebuah rumah pohon sederhana yang dijalari tanaman merambat.

"Aku dan kedua temanku sering menghabiskan waktu disini. Tapi mereka berdua sudah tiada." Riou menyandarkan riflenya di dinding kayu sebelah sofa. "Rumahku ada di bawah tanah pohon ini. Aku punya kotak obat disana."

Riou melompat menjatuhkan diri tanpa diperintah. Jakurai mengamati sekelilingnya. Sinar rembulan yang menelusup diantara celah dedaunan mengguyur bangunan kecil itu. Dua buah sofa dan satu meja membuatnya terasa nyaman digunakan sebagai tempat bersantai.

Jakurai tersenyum. Selera gadis itu tidak buruk juga. Sekelilingnya terasa begitu tenang.

.

.

.

Riou hendak kembali menemui Jakurai ketika ia tiba-tiba mematung, indra pendengarannya menangkap langkah kaki asing. Riou menunggu, menghadap sumber suara. Indranya dipertajam. Riou hanya diam karena ia tidak merasakan adanya hawa membunuh dari suara kaki yang bergesekan dengan daun-daun kering.

"Senseeeiiii~"

Riou mulai melangkah maju. Mencari sudut pandang yang lebih leluasa, yang tidak terhalang pohon besar dimana Jakurai sedang beristirahat di atasnya. Hingga tiba-tiba dua kepala tengah menumbuk dadanya.

Dua orang asing yang tersadar baru saja menabrak sesuatu yang padat dan kenyal sontak memasang kuda-kuda setengah berlutut usai terpental ke tanah. Pedang nichirin diacungkan. Dua orang manusia di depan Riou tampak terkejut begitu melihat sosok iblis di hadapan mereka.

"Perempuan?!" Salah satu dari mereka yang bersurai sewarna lemon spontan bersembunyi di balik tubuh temannya. "Do-Doppo... apakah...yang tadi kita tabrak barusan...adalah oppainya?" Tangannya menggenggam seragam kawannya begitu erat hingga nyaris mencekik pemakainya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Sial itu keras sekali. Dia bahkan tidak bergeming. Tunggu, kau kan iblis yang tadi membawa pergi Jakurai sensei. Katakan dimana dia, iblis?!"

Riou tidak jadi menyerang begitu paham mereka mencari Jakurai. Tangan kanannya yang tidak menggenggam sebuah kotak putih terangkat. Menunjuk rumah pohon mungil tepat di atas mereka.

"Kau sungguh...berteman dengan sensei?" Manusia yang dipanggil Doppo mulai mengendurkan kuda-kudanya.

Riou hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Ia masih diam mengamati dari bawah ketika dua pemburu iblis itu memanjat untuk menemui Jakurai di atas pohon. Kotak putih berisi beberapa kebutuhan medis telah dititipkan pada mereka berdua.

Riou tak ada niatan bergabung. Samatoki pernah bilang tidak semua manusia akan menerima keberadaan iblis. Jyuto pernah berkata manusia terkadang tak bisa ditebak. Riou pikir sebaiknya memang membiarkan Jakurai bersama teman sesama manusianya untuk sementara. Riou duduk menekuk lutut, punggungnya bersandar di batang pohon. Ia rindu mereka. Samatoki dan Jyuto. Sejak keduanya mati, Riou jadi tak tahu harus berburu mangsa untuk siapa.

* * *

(4｡)

"Jinguuji-san." Riou menatap beberapa buku yang berjejer di mejanya. Di belakangnya, Jakurai tengah berganti pakaian. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku? Kenapa kau malah memilih bersama iblis sepertiku?"

Jakurai menatap punggung Riou yang diguyur cahaya lampu. Kediaman Riou berada di bawah tanah untuk mencegah kontak dengan cahaya matahari, wajar jika penerangan di rumahnya hanya berasal dari lampu. Punggung Riou begitu tegap dan terlihat sangat bisa diandalkan. "Apa kehadiranku mengganggumu, Busujima-san?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya berpikir kenapa kau tidak ikut kembali bersama kedua temanmu tadi."

Jakurai tersenyum tipis. Untuk apa ia kembali hanya untuk dibunuh oleh sesama rekan pemburu iblisnya sendiri? Lagipula, Jakurai pikir Riou lebih membuatnya tertarik. Bersama perempuan itu entah kenapa membuatnya lebih tenang dan aman.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak membunuh dan memakanku, Busujima-san?"

Riou memang awalnya tak pernah peduli pada manusia. Ia makan mereka hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Jika ia diserang, maka ia akan menyerang balik. Manusia yang bertemu dengannya selalu merasa jijik. Mereka tak pernah melontar senyum lembut seperti Jakurai. Riou tak punya alasan untuk membunuhnya. Apalagi setelah Jakurai, yang satu spesies dengan manusia yang sudah terukir di kepalanya bahwa mereka adalah makhluk yang lebih lemah, berkata akan melindunginya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu, Busujima-san. Apa itu salah?"

Riou terpaku merasakan kehangatan dari dua lengan Jakurai yang dikalungkan pada lehernya dari belakang.

"Tapi, kita...baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, Jinguuji-san."

Jakurai pikir, waktu tidak begitu penting. "Lalu? Bukankah kau sependapat denganku, Busujima-san?"

Riou menoleh. Sebuah keterkejutan tampak di sinar matanya.

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Netramu." Jakurai memotong duluan. "Aku suka matamu. Mereka begitu jujur, aku tidak pernah melihat hasrat untuk membunuhku di kedua mata ini. Mata ini memancarkan kelembutan yang berbeda dari manusia. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak manusia yang sudah kau bunuh. Karena di masa lalu, membunuh manusia adalah pekerjaanku juga. Aku punya dosa yang sama."

Ketika Jakurai menegakkan tubuhnya, melepas dekapannya, Riou tak berkata apapun lagi. Ia tak ingin berkata apapun lagi. Hal itu bisa dibahas lain kali. Sang iblis berdiri dari duduknya, menghadap pada pria yang lebih tinggi. Manik birunya menatap lurus pada kedua telapak tangan Jakurai yang tergantung di samping tubuh.

"Boleh aku memegangnya?"

"Tentu."

Riou yakin setelah ini dirinya akan candu dengan kehangatan tubuh Jakurai.

"Saat kau bilang kau akan melindungiku, sesuatu dalam dadaku tersentuh, Jinguuji-san. Melihat punggungmu yang berdiri di depanku, melindungiku dari pemburu iblis yang telah melukaimu, entah kenapa membuatku merasa aman."

_("Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon.")_

Sebuah ingatan melintas di kepala Riou. Ada punggung seorang pemuda yang membelakanginya. Pakaian serba hitam menyelimuti sosoknya, namun bercak darah terlihat jelas menodai tubuh itu. Pria itu melindunginya dari orang-orang yang mengincar nyawanya. Rasa aman yang ada di ingatan Riou sama dengan rasa aman ketika melihat punggung si dokter. Riou memeluk tubuh tegap Jakurai. Menyalurkan rindu yang tak diingat untuk siapa.

Jakurai membalas pelukan itu. Ia tak bilang bahwa sosok Riou mengingatkannya juga pada seseorang ketika ia masih menjadi hitman. Pekerjaannya membunuh manusia, namun ada satu yang menggerakkan hatinya. Seorang perempuan yang memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan, namun Jakurai gagal mempertahankan hidupnya.

* * *

fin.

* * *

.

.

-Omake-

.

.

Jakurai melepas pelukan Riou. Di bibirnya terpajang senyuman namun wajahnya berkeringat.

"Ada apa, Jinguuji-san?"

"Ahaha, maafkan aku." Jakurai tertawa kikuk. "Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri dulu ketika kau memelukku. Dadamu itu... bukan main-main ya ukurannya."

* * *

#

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa tahun kemudian..._

.

.

.

"Aku pikir aku tidak begitu peduli dengan yang namanya kenangan."

Jakurai mengusap pedangnya dengan sebuah kain. "Jadi, bagimu kenangan denganku tidak begitu penting?"

Riou menoleh pada Jakurai. Diamatinya bagaimana pria itu dengan lembut mengusap sarung pedangnya. "Apa bagimu itu penting?"

"Tentu saja. Kenangan-kenangan itu membuatku bahagia bisa bersamamu selama lima yahun ini." Selesai dengan pedangnya, Jakurai ganti mengurus rifle milik Riou.

Riou mendongak, memandang langit dengan bulan purnama. Rumah pohonnya tidak lagi sepi usai kematian kedua temannya semenjak Jakurai memutuskan tinggal bersamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau jalan-jalan?"

Riou mengangguk senang. Di kota sedang ada festival, mungkin ia bisa berburu. Sejak tinggal bersama Jakurai, pria itu selalu menghimbaunya untuk membunuh manusia yang jahat saja. Biasanya, di keramaian seperti festival pasti tindak kriminal juga meningkat.

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan takoyaki. Kuharap ada kedai yang menjualnya." Jakurai menggandeng tangan Riou, menyalurkan kegembiraan yang sedang menyergapnya.

Riou tertular oleh senyum yang diumbar Jakurai. Ah, benar. Riou mengerti kenapa ia tidak peduli oleh kenangan. Semua itu hanya ingatan yang sudah lewat. Untuk apa berputar pada ingatan kejadian yang tak bisa diulang jika dia bisa menciptakan pengalaman baru yang menyenangkan?

* * *

#


End file.
